


Undefined

by OnBehalfOfTheBunnies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, just a start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnBehalfOfTheBunnies/pseuds/OnBehalfOfTheBunnies
Summary: Their relationship had fallen apart, the love never faded but trust was always an issue for both of them. The tenuous connection burns bright, but as life goes its usual brand of crazy, they keep things light and secret.





	Undefined

**Author's Note:**

> Just the short start of a story that came to mind, rather than these hundreds of pages things I never am happy enough with to keep pushing up so they languish on my computer.
> 
> Might incorporate it in elsewhere at some point, but for now it's just a start.

Pounding. Annoying, relentless, echoing pounding. I utterly reject the sound and the very idea of waking up. The warm body that had recently shifted and wrapped long bands of heat, in the form of an arm, leg, and the front of his body against the back of mine, rumbles a set of sleep thick noises. My brain complains about deciphering that into, “You expecting company?”

I grumble a negative response and curl down into the embrace and further under the covers. The pounding continues.

“Want me to-?”

I keep my eyes tightly closed. “No.” If he shuts up I can fall back to sleep for another blissful… I can feel the sun on my lower face, so another fifteen or so before the alarm goes off.

“ _Felicity!_ ” The deep shout from the direction of the door forces me to stumble out of bed.

Tossing the things he shed, across the floor last night, at him while finding my robe, “Coming John!” I shout before giving Oliver a look of concern whispering, “Get dressed, you can go out the window and circle around.”

I hear the window _thunk_ shut as I’m moving down the stairs, he must have skipped his shoes to get out so fast. Unlocking and unlatching after glancing out the frosted glass and seeing the familiar frame before opening the door, “What’s wrong?”

He strides in, all controlled strength and the need for movement, “Nothing’s working.”I shut the door and catch him looking me up and down, then glancing up towards the bedroom. “You got company?”

Stifling a yawn and starting some coffee to jumpstart my brain, I mutter, “Just Mr. Sandman.’

He raises an eyebrow, “Is that-“

“ _Sleeping_ , you woke me up, no one is up there.” The machine burbles and the rich scent of caffeinated love fills my nose, “Continue with the reason I’m looking at your pretty face at this ungodly hour.”

“Everything is down this morning. Cell phones, internet, GPS, Sat-phones, T.V., none of it is working.”

I swallow the sip I took, and peer at him over the rim, “For realsies or is this a bad attempt at a joke?”

“Felicity, you think I’d rather be showing you my _pretty face_ or be with my wife and son at this _ungodly hour_.”

“Ok…give me a second to start thinking-thinking.” I motion towards the coffee then jog up the stairs to retrieve my phone, spotting Oliver’s under the bed and slipping it into a pocket. Silencing it to be safe, everything not working would start just to spite me and whatever this thing that’s going on between us right now. “So, satellite, wireless, cell phone…waves, frequencies, something in the air?” The power is obviously working. Another knock sounds at my door, and I see the outline of the person who was in my bed not five minutes ago. “You guys are like weeds, this morning.” I open the door, tightening my robe, “Oliver, if you’re here about the cell phones and stuff not working, John beat you to the punch.” A discreet, body blocked transfer of his phone to him as I flourish in towards the kitchen. “You know where to find coffee. I need to get dressed.”

It’s too early for this regular brand of nonsense.


End file.
